Unplanned Evening
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: Smutty one shot. Sybil has to go out for a charity event with her family, but Tom persuades her to blow it off and spend her evening with him... intimately.


_I haven't really checked this through. I was just so excited to get something written and uploaded, so sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I'm not sure why, but I really felt like some smut writing. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!_

* * *

 **Unplanned Evening**

Tom walked into his and Sybil's bedroom to find her sitting at her vanity, winding down a lipstick tube. He caught her reflection in the mirror and stared in awe.

"Jesus Christ," he let out with a sigh.

She whipped her head around at the sound of his voice, not having spotted him in the mirror.

"Syb, you look," he paused as she stood up and faced him properly. "You look stunning."

Her hair was loosely French-plaited, with a few wisps of wavy hair left loose. Whether it was intentional or not, Tom thought it was gorgeous. She wore perfectly even winged eyeliner and deep red lipstick, coupled with a black dress. It was form fitting and reached her knees, but had a subtle red wine coloured pattern woven into the material. She was wearing black tights and black heels, with a maroon shawl lying on the bed, waiting to complete her look.

"God, I wish you didn't have to go out tonight," Tom said softly, walking closer to her.

"So do I," Sybil sighed.

"Then ring them," Tom said quickly, placing his hands gently on her waist. "Tell them you're sick. Stay here with me." He stooped his height to kiss the patch between her neck and shoulder.

"Tom, I can't," she said, whilst making no move to get away from his hold. "It's a charity thing. I know I don't like these family events, but it's important. We helped this charity a lot when I was a child. I know practically everyone who'll be there. If the rest of my family are there and I'm not, it'll look strange."

"Maybe," Tom said, brushing his stubble against her neck. "But it's not your sort of thing." As he spoke, the warm air from his words rippled through Sybil's body and sent a tingle down her spine.

"None of this has ever been my sort of thing, but it hasn't stopped me from putting up with it before," she said, trying to ignore Tom's caresses and kisses.

"There's a first time for everything, is there not?" he asked quietly. "And besides, I've always thought you were better suited to evenings here," he kissed her under her ear, "with me," he kissed her jaw, "in bed," he kissed the corner of her mouth, "or anywhere else you fancy," he kissed her lips.

"Tom," Sybil said, trying to protest, but getting nowhere.

"How long have you got before you have to leave?" he asked with a very specific idea in mind.

"No," Sybil said, with more conviction than she had intended. Then, more softly, "As much as I would love to, I do not have time to satisfy your philandering mind. And even if I did, it would mess up my look, which would take forever to get back to how it is now, and by that point, half the evening will already have gone."

"So, if you've missed half the evening, there's not much point in going for the end is there? Your time could be better spent elsewhere," Tom said suggestively, as he kissed her jawline once again.

"I can't argue with that logic," she said, finding her voice suddenly getting raspier.

"So you'll stay?" he asked, his own voice getting deeper.

"You're a bad influence on me," Sybil said with a smirk. "But I really should go to this event."

Tom reached into his back pocket to bring out his phone. He unlocked it and dialled a number before looking back at Sybil.

"Who are you calling?" Sybil asked sceptically.

"Mary, hi."

"No, don't you dare," Sybil said in a shouted whisper.

Tom stepped back so that Mary couldn't hear Sybil's protests. "Listen, Sybil's not feeling well. She's been on and off all day and we don't think it's the most sensible idea for her to be out all night."

"Tom," Sybil said, both cross with him for not consulting her and pleased that she could spend the evening with her boyfriend instead of at a family-run charity event.

"Yeah, of course. Bye, Mary," Tom said before hanging up the phone. He put his phone on the nearest flat surface – Sybil's vanity and said, "Mary sends her love. She says to get some rest and get better."

Sybil shot him a look of evil eyes, which, if possible, made Tom more eager to have her. He pulled her flush against his body and muttered into her ear,

"I'm not sure I can do anything about the rest, but I think I know a way to make us both feel better." He kissed her earlobe and worked his way slowly along her jawline until he got to her lips, where he firmly placed his lips on hers and took her breath from her.

He cupped her breast with one hand and supported her back with the other, keeping their bodies pushed together, as he kept his lips pressed against hers.

"Tom, if this backfires, it's entirely your fault," she said, all the while unbuttoning his shirt with quick fingers.

"I'm more than willing to accept that risk," he said with a smirk emerging through his words. "It's a calculated risk. I'm certain it will be worth it."

He shrugged off his shirt and Sybil kicked off her shoes, increasing the height difference between them. Not that that stayed that way for long. Tom lifted her up with one arm around her back and one under her knees. He put her gently on the bed and immediately knelt over her. She wrapped her arms around him as much as she could and pulled him down to her level, almost smashing their mouths together. Despite this, there was no protest from Tom.

There were frantic hands everywhere and Tom pulled Sybil dress up to her waist so that he could pull her tights and knickers down. With Sybil's help, the garments were shimmied down her legs and carelessly dropped onto the floor. There were other, more important things to think about.

Tom rubbed his hand up and down Sybil's thigh, the other playing with her hair. Though Sybil had spent what seemed like forever getting her hair into such a good plait, she now couldn't care less that Tom was pulling the curls out of their criss-cross pattern and making her hair more tousled than she cared to mention.

Sybil had one hand squarely centred on Tom's chest, hovering above her, with the other reached up to cradle the back of his head to keep their lips close.

"Tom," she said breathlessly against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, Syb" he said back, now with much of Sybil's lipstick on his own mouth.

Lengthy speeches weren't on the top of the priority list. Their bodies had to be connected. They had to be together.

Sybil reached down to undo Tom's jeans with a practised hand. As he pulled them off with his underwear, Sybil sat up to pull off her dress. The problem with a tight dress is that, while it looked great on, it was tough to get off.

"Tom," Sybil said, knowing that she didn't even need to say the word 'help' for him to assist her in pulling the dress off her body. She flung the dress to the side and Tom unclipped her bra from behind, leaving her to pull it down her arms and throw it to one side.

Both naked and both looking scruffier than they had done before their shenanigans began, they looked into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"I love you," Sybil repeated.

"I need you," Tom added.

He moved down her body and kissed up her thighs one at a time. The closer he got to her core, the harder she breathed. The faster her heart beat. The more she wanted him. His stubble on her soft inner thigh sent ripples through her, making her say his name, louder and louder the closer he got to her already soaked centre. Just when she thought he would move to the one place she wanted him to be, he moved away. She whimpered involuntarily and closed her eyes at his sudden departure, and was surprised when she felt his tongue circling her nipple. Hard and sensitive. He whipped his tongue over it, sucking and flicking at it. He moved to the other nipple and caressed the first breast gently with a hand.

"Mmm, Tom," she panted, barely able to hold any breath.

He kissed down her stomach and reached her core. Finally. He traced her folds with his fingers, followed by his tongue. As he had on her nipples, he circled her clitoris, flicking and tugging at it with his mouth. He moved down her slit and licked at her juice.

"Tom," she said louder. "Please Tom, stop teasing." Her head was thrown back on the pillow and she was grabbing handfuls of sheets either side of her.

He returned his mouth to her clitoris as his fingers delved into her. But it wasn't enough. She needed more.

"Tom, please," she said breathlessly, almost at a whisper. And then almost shouting, "Tom!"

He moved up and positioned his shaft at her entrance, sliding it in slowly. He leaned forward to kiss first each of Sybil's nipples, and then her lips.

"Sybil," he said.

"Tom," she breathed.

As Tom began to pull away, she let out a breath. She lifted one hand to pull at Tom's hair. She didn't know if it hurt him, but she couldn't help it.

"Mmm, Syb" Tom murmured.

"Fucking hell, Tom," Sybil replied.

Starting slowly, he rocked Sybil with his movements. With one hand he kept himself suspended above Sybil; with the other he flicked her nipple, caressed her face, stroked her hair. He couldn't keep his hands away from her, no matter how hard he tried. Gently he sped up his actions. Before long, he released his seed into Sybil's body. But he didn't stop. He knew that Sybil wasn't quite there yet. Still with a handful of Tom's hair, she clamped her walls around him and almost shouted his name.

"Feck, Syb," he muttered in her ear.

He pulled out and collapsed next to her on top of the duvet. Their sweaty bodies stayed close. Their legs intertwined and their breathing was heavy and out of sync.

"My God, Tom," Sybil rasped.

"Glad I made you stay?" he asked haughtily, knowing exactly her answer.

"You have no idea."


End file.
